


ложь

by Azsh



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Male Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azsh/pseuds/Azsh
Summary: Все говорят, что ты ушел, но все это ложь.
Relationships: Christian Böck/Alexander Brandtner
Kudos: 1





	ложь

**Author's Note:**

> Эта работа относится к «Осенние листья».

Все говорят, что тебя нет. Все говорят, что тебя больше нет. Все говорят, что ты разбил мне сердце... но это все ложь. Как ты мог видеть меня таким?

Как близко ты подошел к звездам, насколько ты далек от меня? Все говорят, что ты ушел, но я отвечаю, что это ложь...

Все говорят, что это странно, ненормально, что я все еще жду тебя. Все они - лжецы. Я буду здесь всегда.

Без тебя и твоего имени, мой дорогой... меня окружает мучительная тишина. Но это неважно. Я терпеливый...

Все говорят, что тебя нет. Все говорят, что ты мертв. Все говорят, что ты отдал свое тело ангелам... все это ложь.

Каждую ночь ты приходил ко мне. Я вижу тебя здесь, чувствую тебя, обнимаю тебя, дышу твоим запахом. Это делает меня счастливым. Ты говоришь, что останешься со мной. Я смотрю в твои глаза. Ты гладишь мои волосы, и я целую тебя до утра. Я засыпаю, и когда я просыпаюсь, тебя больше нет, и я будто снова теряю свою жизнь. Но я чувствую запах твоего одеколона, и это говорит мне, что все слухи - это просто ложь.

Черт, кто нас разлучает?


End file.
